


Icicle

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Comedy, Short & Sweet, The Twins make poor choices, This Is STUPID, This is so much shorter than most of my other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: The Twins find a large icicle, and make a poor life choice.
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Icicle

“The Host informed the Twins that licking the large icicle was a bad idea,” the Host lamented, looking in the direction of the other two Egos, his head tilted and hands stuffed into his pockets.

“Juth help uth!” RJ pleaded, trying again to pull his tongue from the surface of the icicle. Apparently both of the Twins had thought it would be fun to see what would happen if they were to lick a large icicle they had found outside. The Host had warned them not to do it when he came across them on his way to go wander in the woods. They had promptly ignored him and licked the cold surface, getting their tongues firmly stuck to the surface.

“The Host thinks the Twins should go speak to Dr. Iplier. The doctor will be able to help. The Host is going to go for a walk,” the blind man stated, before continuing on his way, walking into the woods.

RJ sighed, trying again to pull himself free, though it only resulted in shouts from his brother as the ice pulled on the skin of his tongue.

“Let’th juth get Dr. Iplier’th help, RJ,” CJ suggested, taking a step towards the manor.

It took a bit of time for the pair to get inside, eventually finding a pace that allowed them to keep by one another’s side so they wouldn’t pull on the icicle between them. Upon their arrival at Dr. Iplier’s office, they were met with a sigh from the doctor as he shook his head at his desk.

“ _ What  _ did you two do  _ this time _ ?” he asked, ushering them into the room, having them sit down as he shut the office door.

“We were juth curiouth of what would happen,” CJ confessed.

Dr. Iplier ran his hand down his face, shaking his head. “Well, now you know. You two sit tight, I’ll get some warm water. If your own body heat doesn’t free you by the time it’s done, that’ll get you two off that icicle.”

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the Twins were finally free from their icicle prison. Other than a pair of cold tongues, there wasn’t any harm done, and the two were made to promise that they wouldn’t go around licking icicles. After this experience, they both agreed that would be for the best.


End file.
